I like strawberries LxLightOneshotkinda fluffy I guess
by pennamesareforfancypeople
Summary: (lame title as usual) Light and L go to a bakery and L finds out Light likes strawberries...


LxRaito/Light one-shot.

takes place during the handcuffingness of themm muahahahaha XD

here we go~

_**Dammit L.**_

_**He needs to find a more convenient obsession. **_

_**I don't even like sweets...**_

_**I could be doing better things with my time.**_

Light's thoughts were racing as he sat in a bakery with L. Light always hated going to the bakery with him but he couldn't stay home since they were handcuffed. The detective was eating strawberry shortcake like the last couple times they came there.

"Do we have to come here this often? This is the third time this week. Maybe you should slow down on the sweets L-errr...Ryuzaki" Light corrected himself making sure not to call L by his professional name in public.

"I need sweets. My deductive skills lower if I don't have calories to fuel my brain..." L said as he gently pressed his fork into the cake, this time, getting a piece of strawberry with it. Light stared at the cake.

**_Its amazing he can eat all that and not gain any weight._**

**_Hmm..._**

**_It does look good though..._**

Light grabbed an extra fork and picked a strawberry off the cake. L looked up in mid-chew and stared at Light with curious eyes.

Light looked at the strawberry before biting into it gently and examining the taste. It had a bit of frosting on it but the strawberry taste over powered the sugar. He finished off the strawberry and leaned back in his seat.

"What?" Light said as he caught L looking at him with his thumb against his lip.

"Nothing." L turned his attention back to the cake and began to grab another piece with the fork. He chewed, swallowed then reached for another piece. L's fork reached another strawberry and hesitated. He looked at Light and back down at the strawberry.

"Light-kun?"

He stuck his fork in to the strawberry carefully held it out to Light. Light stared at the strawberry on the fork and back at L. He wasn't budging. Light sighed and ate the strawberry off the fork blushing a little.

A few girls at the next table over were looking at the two and giggling hysterically. "OMG did you see that?! They're soooo cute!..."

**_Dammit._**

**_Why does L always embarrass me in public like this?_**

He leaned back in his seat and scowled.

"Something wrong?" L noticed Lights distress. Light rubbed his temples and tried to get rid of his growing headache.

"Those girls think were gay."

L put his thumb in his mouth and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, we are wearing handcuffs and I did just feed you from my fork...to an outsider it would seem we are." L looked back to Light. "Would you like to go talk to them and clear this up Light-kun?"

"No...I'd rather just leave." It was getting late.

**_I just want to go back to headquarters and sleep..._**

"Alright." L called over the waiter and asked him to bring back a box so he could take the cake with him.

When they got to headquarters Light and L sat in chairs in front of the computers. L typed away like a madman and Light fell asleep. L was sorting files with dates and times of killings of criminals and every now and then he would glance over at Light. He was leaned back in the chair with his hair falling over his face. Light always looked less than polished when he slept. L found it mildly amusing.

It was 12:35 am. Light still hadn't woken up. L got up from his seat and gently shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. Light did not wake up but instinctively grabbed L's arm and held onto it. L's face reddened and he tried to pry his arm away from Light's grasp. L's movement made the chain on the handcuffs rattle which woke up Light. Light looked up at the older man and immediately let go of his arm turning away. His face burned with embarrassment.

**_Why was I holding onto him?!_**

L peered at Light curiously.

"I was just going to tell you that we should go upstairs so your back doesn't hurt from sleeping in that chair..."

Light rubbed the back of his head and stood up.

"Alright."

L followed Light up the stairs and took the handcuffs off once they were in the bedroom. Light went in the bathroom to shower and change and L went in after Light had finished. He came out with his hair still wet and a towel in his hand. He went and sat on the bed in his awkward stance and re cuffed himself to Light.

"I don't understand why we have to wear these while we're sleeping..." Light said slightly irritated.

"If you really are Kira then I have to make sure you don't sneak off while I'm sleeping." L said staring into Light's eyes with an analytic look.

**_He still thinks I'm Kira after everything he put me through?!_**

Lights hands balled into fists.

"For the last time...I'm not Kira!" Light said rather loudly but not loud enough to wake up the other members of the task force.

L leaned in with a glare. "Prove it."

**_I don't have any proof yet..._**

Lights gaze turned into both hurt and anger. He gritted his teeth and punched L in the side of his face. L fell over on the bed still maintaining his blank stare. His cheek was turning red from the impact of the punch. Light stared down at L with malice written on his face. L didn't move.

-knock- -knock-

The door opened and Watari came in with a takeout box similar to the one L's cake was put in. He placed it on the nightstand next to the bed and excused himself with a "Goodnight" as he closed the door. L then sat up against the headboard and reached for the box. He then took the lid off and held the box out to Light. Light looked down into the box.

"Wha?..."

In the box was an assortment of strawberries.

Light looked back at L with a puzzled look.

"I wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding earlier at the bakery." L put the box down in between him and Light.

"What misunderstan-"

_**Oh.**_

_**THAT.**_

Light's face turned red and he looked away.

"Light-kun?..."

"Its fine...Thanks for the strawberries." Light reached in the box and grabbed one covered in chocolate.

He surveyed it for a few seconds, still angry at L for the Kira comment, but bit into it anyway. The strawberry was fresh and tasted sweet with a tarty aftertaste. Light ate a few more strawberries, some with chocolate and some with glaze. An awkward tension filled the air. Light looked up at L's face. His cheek was bruised slightly. Light felt a pang of guilt in his stomach and looked back down.

"I'm sorry...I lost my temper."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have provoked you." L bit his thumb.

Light went back to eating the strawberries in front of him. He was generally a neat eater but he managed to get a small amount of chocolate on his cheek. L noticed right away.

"Light-kun."

Through a mouthful of strawberries Light replied, "Yeah?"

"There's chocolate on your face." L pointed to Light's cheek.

"I'll get it in a sec..." Light popped another strawberry in his mouth.

A few more minutes passed by with Light eating the strawberries and L staring at the chocolate.

Finally L couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and gently licked the chocolate off Lights face.

"L-L!" Light moved back blushing furiously.

"It was bothering me."

Light cupped his cheek where the chocolate was.

"You could've just wiped it off you know!"

"Yes, but then that would waste the chocolate." L pointed out.

"This is the kind of stuff that makes people think we're gay L." Light put the box of strawberries back on the nightstand.

"But no one is here with us right now. You're just thinking about it too much Light-kun."

"I am not!" Light protested.

"Your face is red."

Light moved to his side of the bed and faced away from L towards the window. L smirked. "Goodnight."

Light couldn't sleep. A good forty minutes after they had laid down Light was still wide awake staring at the window. He turned to face L's sleeping figure. L's body was faced towards Light but his hair was covering his eyes. Light reached out and moved the hair from L's face.

He looks peaceful...

Light looked at L's face for a few more moments before L opened his eyes and stared right back. Light quickly shifted his gaze and turned around to face the window again.

"Why aren't you asleep?" L asked.

"I should ask you the same question..."

L sat up and grabbed Light's shoulder turning him back around so that they were facing each other again.

Light averted his eyes avoiding L's perceptive stare.

"Light-kun."

Light looked up at L hovering over him. L leaned down and kissed light on the lips. Light's eyes shot open and he backed away in shock.

"What're you doing?!" Light covered his mouth and tried to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Do my actions bother you?" L asked with a quizzical look.

"What kind of questio-" Light struggled to contain his feelings.

"I think Light-kun likes me." L said looking up at the ceiling once again with his thumb in his mouth.

**_Dammit._**

Light knew he had feelings for L but he hadn't accepted them yet.

He turned his face away. "Does it really matter?..."

L got closer to Light and pressed the subject. "Of course it matters." Light looked back up to L and locked eyes with him.

He subconsciously drifted closer to his face till they were just centimeters apart. L reached out and kissed Light again, this time, softer.

Light hesitantly kissed him back. His hands clung to L's shirt pulling him closer. They kissed for a few minutes only stopping to take a breath.

Light finally broke away turning on his side again with his heart pounding in his chest. "I have to sleep L." He pulled to covers over his face so only the top of his head was sticking out.

L smiled and returned to his side of the bed. He stretched a hand over to stroke Light's hair.

**_He tastes like strawberries._**

-fin-

A/N: So there. My first story about these two and it ends up really cheesey. . oh wellllllll LOL i was eating strawberries during this and listening to heisei strawberryvibe by maximum the hormone XDDD I really like strawberries.

Thanks for reading & Review


End file.
